Spider-Man: Homecoming Kindergarten AU
by giolingad
Summary: Peter is the new kid in kindergarten. He sits next to Ned and Michelle and befriends them. Peter and Michelle have a lot in common, they're both bookworms, nerds and a bit of outcasts.
1. The New Kid

Peter is the new kid in kindergarten.

He sits next to Ned and Michelle and befriends them.

Peter and Michelle have a lot in common, they're both bookworms, nerds and a bit of outcasts.

One day, Michelle is attending the kindergarten book club with Liz and Cindy. Michelle, Liz and Cindy are the only members of that club. Michelle was distracted by Peter's acrobatics in the playground while discussing her opinions on the book she brought and read. Liz tells her "Ooh, Michelle's got a crush on the new kid, Peter". Michelle blushes, denying it by saying "I'm not obsessed with him, I'm just very observant", but Cindy and Liz didn't buy it and they giggle.

One time, Michelle was sitting in a tree, reading a book. She falls down and Peter catches her.

Flash sees Michelle in Peter's arms and says "Hey look, Peter's got a new girlfriend" and the entire class teases them and sing "Michelle and Peter sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" and both of them blush and run in opposite directions.

One day, Peter sees Flash making fun of Michelle, so Peter decides to defend her only to be pushed to the ground by Flash.

After Flash leaves, Michelle thanks Peter and says "My hero". She asks him if she can kiss him on the cheek, Peter says yes but Michelle keeps hesitating. Peter, already impatient turns around only for Michelle to accidentally kiss him on the lips making them blush, luckily no one saw that except Ned who simply tells Peter "Nice", and Aunt May who came to pick up Peter said "Peter, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend". Both Peter and Michelle blushed, "It's not what it looks like, we're just friends, I accidentally turned around when she was going to kiss me on the cheek as a thank you from defending her from Flash", Peter said.


	2. The Alleyway Rescue

One day, Michelle and her parents are going home, passing by an alleyway as a shortcut. Suddenly, a mugger points his gun at the family and says "Gimme all your money". They were about to comply until Peter, dressed as Spider-Boy shoots his web at the mugger's gun and pulls it away and gives the mugger a swinging kick before webbing him.

After he took care of the mugger, he hung upside down and said to the family "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you Peter" Michelle replied.

"How did you know it was me" Peter asked surprised.

"Your voice, silly and I saw you do acrobatics in the kindergarten playground one time" she said

"Please don't tell anyone" Peter said

"Promise" said Michelle and her parents nodded in agreement.

Peter sighed as he removed his mask.

There was silence until Michelle broke it by saying "I never knew a cutie from my class like you is a hero".

"Thanks and you think I'm cute?" Peter said as he blushed.

"Of course, silly" she said.

His blush even deepened when Michelle asked him if she could kiss him on the cheek as a thank you.

"Sure" he said as he turned so she can kiss him in the cheek.

Suddenly, the wind blew which turned Peter facing back to Michelle just as her lips touched his, making him blush.

Michelle opened her eyes and quickly broke off the kiss and blushed.

"Sorry" she said as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"Don't be" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

They both forgot that her parents were there the whole time and saw the whole thing.

"Awww" her parents said.

"You two make a cute couple" her mom said.

"Mom!" Michelle said while Peter said "Mrs. Jones!" as both kids are embarrassed.

"Well, I gotta go" Peter said as he put his mask back on.

"Later, tiger" she responded.

"I like it when you call me that" he said.

"Thanks". she said

"Well, bye" he said as he swung away.

"Bye" she said as she waved at her hero.


	3. The Kindergarten School Dance

It was a few days before the kindergarten school dance and Peter still doesn't have a date.

One day, he asked Michelle "Will you be my date to the kindergarten school dance?"

"School dances are too girly" Michelle said

"You just have to say no" Peter said

"But since you asked nicely, I'll go to the dance with you" she replied

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it, seriously"

When the day finally came, May dressed Peter in his suit for the dance and drove him to Michelle's house. When he saw Michelle in a very beautiful dress, he stared at her with awe. She said to him " _Face it, Tiger_... _you just hit the jackpot_!"

When her parents dropped them off to school, her dad said "Remember kids, have fun but not too much fun".

When they enter the classroom, the room has been cleared out of its chairs to give way for the dancers.

Peter sees Ned and greets him, then he, Ned and Michelle dance to the music played by the DJ who is none other than their classmate Flash.

After they danced, Ned excuses himself to get some punch. Suddenly, the upbeat music turned into a slow one. Peter reaches out his hand to Michelle and says "May I have this dance?"

Michelle takes his hand and says "Such a gentleman".

They both slowly dance to the music and Michelle rests her head on Peter's chest making him blush.

Michelle asks Peter "Can I kiss you...on the lips?"

Peter blushed and says "Okay"

She slowly leans her face to his and gives him a small peck on the lips. Peter's blush deepened when her lips touched his.

She rested her head again on his chest and Peter thought to himself.

 _This was the best night ever._


	4. Mistletoe

Today was the kindergarten christmas party.

Everyone in the classroom was wearing christmas hats. They were drinking eggnog, hot cocoa and punch and eating gingerbread men, gingerbread houses and candy canes.

Peter entered the classroom and greeted his friends: Ned and Michelle.

When it was the secret santa gift exchange, Ned gave Peter the newest video game while Peter gave Michelle the book she always wanted.

"I always wanted this book, thanks Peter" Michelle said

"No problem" Peter replied

After a few seconds of silence, Michelle said "This party sucks"

Peter said "I know right it's boring".

Ned said "I only came for the food and gifts".

Peter and Michelle said in unison "Same"

"Hey you guys wanna have a snowball fight and make some snowmen and snow angels outside?" Peter asked and his friends said yes.

After a few minutes, they went back in and Ned suddenly backed away much to Peter and Michelle's confusion. They both looked up and blushed to see mistletoe hanging on a fishing pole held by Flash.

Peter was still distracted by the mistletoe when Michelle suddenly kissed him on the cheek which he responded by grabbing her by the waist and touched her lips with his.

Flash responded "Wow, I didn't know Parker had the guts to do that"

After Peter breaks off the kiss, he hugs Michelle and says "Merry Christmas, Michelle"

She responded by saying "Merry Christmas to you too and P.S. you're such a dork"

"Yes, but I'm your dork" Peter said which made her blush.

"True" she responded.

"This is probably the best job ever in the christmas party" Flash said.


	5. Last Robbery of the Year

It was New Year's Eve and Flash invited his class to his place for a party

Peter, Ned and Michelle went to his place and partied, played games, talked to friends, ate, and drank

Flash's house is playing a live broadcast of the Times Square New Year's countdown with the New Year's ball

It was five minutes before midnight and Peter sensed a home burglary at a house nearby Flash's. The house was empty because the owner's went to their in-laws for the New Year. Peter quickly said to both Ned and Michelle "Home burglary at one of those nearby houses, gotta put a stop to him".

"Whatevs, later Spider-Boy, good luck" Michelle said as she kissed his cheek

"Aww, thanks Michelle" he said as he blushed

Peter ran out of Flash's house and hid behind a tree to change into his costume

He had to run because there's no high buildings to swing his web.

He jumps and arrives at the roof of the house that the thief is robbing and the thief just came out of the door. He quickly shoots his web on the thief's leg, pulls him upside down, jumps down and knocks him out with a single punch. He then cocoons the thief, takes the bag of stolen materials and returns it to the house. He then calls 911 and tells that the house is being robbed. The police arrive and arrest the thief while Peter goes back to Flash's place, changes back to his casual attire and enters Flash's house 10 seconds before the New Year. Horns were being blown, fireworks blew up and colored the midnight sky and the entire class greeted each other happy New Year with hugs and kisses. Peter hugs Ned and does his signature handshake with him and says "Happy New Year, dude".

"You too, man" Ned says

Peter then went to find Michelle and sees her talking to the kindergarten class president: Liz. Peter greets her happy New Year and leans forward to kiss her cheek. Unfortunately when Michelle turns around to greet him back, his lips land on hers accidentally. Both of them blush and Liz says "I'll talk to you later" while awkwardly backing away slowly with her hands raised.


	6. Official

It was that time of the year: Valentine's day

Both Peter and Michelle decided to make their "thing" official, despite both of them being very young

Before leaving her home, Michelle placed the box of chocolates in her bag

On the other hand, before Peter left, he kept a rose inside his jacket pocket and placed the wrapped romance novel which Michelle always wanted and teddy bear in his bag.

At school, during the gift exchange, Michelle gave Peter the box of chocolates while Peter gave her a rose, a teddy bear and the romance novel she always wanted.

"That's a lot of stuff, Peter" Michelle said

"Sorry" he replied

"It's okay, thanks for this big load of gifts" she said with a smile

"You're welcome" he said as he returned the smile

There was few seconds of silence which Peter broke by saying "I think it's time we should make it official"

"What official?" she asked

"The 'thing'" he said

"Oh that 'thing', okay" she replied

"So you really wanna do it?" he asked

"Of course, you little dork" she teases "I love you"

"I love you too, Michelle" he said in a lovesick dazed voice complete with a blush

Michelle surprises him with a kiss which he reciprocated and the entire class said "Awww"

They break off the kiss and they both hug with both of them greeting each other happy Valentine's day


End file.
